


New Worlds

by Felinafullstop



Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinafullstop/pseuds/Felinafullstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam awakens to find someone he didn't expect on his own couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Worlds

Tron: New World

Chapter 1: Flux in a Dream

Post Tron: Legacy

Sam wakes up to find a familiar face on his couch.

* * *

He shifted in the sheets again, and finally came to lie flat on his back. This was pointless. He just simply couldn't sleep. Shifting up to sit, Sam turned his head to the bedside table. "Great. Three A.M." He sighed and tried to clear his head.

His dog lay to his direct right on the side of the bed still sleeping. Sam rubbed his face with both hands before he slid forward to exit the bed without shifting the Boston terrier too much. Standing in his loose shorts he stretched and slipped his feet in some flip-flops.

He pushed into the short hallway slowly. The lower floor lights lighting his path without jarring his vision. He pressed into the main room that served as his kitchen and living area. A figure in the blackness jolted up off the couch. "Sam." He uttered.

The young man jumped out of his skin a moment. "Tron…man what are you doing here?" He looked back and forth. "Look I put the grid here and said you could visit when ever I just ya know… I had hoped you'd have sent a message first." He gathered himself calmly and ran his fingers through his hair. Sam reached to his left and flipped on the kitchen light that bathed the far wall in the light that stretched into the rest of the open space slowly but didn't completely reach past where the security program stood.

"Yes I am sorry please… forgive the intrusion." Tron stood shifting slightly in the clothes that he'd found in the room where the grid server and laser were now housed. He reached up to adjust the shirt as it seemed to slide off his shoulders.

"Something wrong pal?" Sam asked shuffling over grabbing the button down shirt the program wore and began to re-button it correctly shooting a glance into the program's eyes.

Tron gave a low nod. "Castor was found and sequestered for deletion." He stated. "Also the Siren and her compatriots though they aren't as much as a threat as Castor."

"I won't delete them." Sam uttered finishing the last button. He placed a hand on Tron's shoulder and smiled. "I'll reformat them, but I will not delete them."

"I was afraid you'd say that." Tron looked down at his shirt before looking back and forth again. "What are you doing awake? And where is Quorra?" He murmured her name quietly. "The Iso."

Sam licked his lip. "She's at Alan's place." He nodded. "He could house her better than I ever could." He pointed around "this isn't exactly the place to keep a girl." He shrugged.

"Alan-one?" Tron asked looking up blankly.

"Yeah him." Sam pulled his hand back and yawned turning to the small kitchenette.

"You require recharge." Tron stated calmly. "To sleep." He clarified but didn't move, it didn't feel right to move. This world felt wrong to him.

"Maybe." Sam shrugged. "Hard to sleep." He stated. "When you're plagued." He murmured.

"A virus?" Tron asked concerned.

Sam chuckled and shook his head. "No." He opened the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of milk and drank straight from it. "No Virus, Dreams…Pictures when I sleep. In my mind." He hoped that would be enough for the program to gasp.

"Ah a flux." Tron smirked. "When I was under CLU-" he looked down his expression blanking. "When CLU held dominion over my code I fluxed often." His voice softened and he looked away.

Sam lowered he carton and licked his lips nodding slowly. "I'm sorry about that." He stated and put the carton back and closed the door.

"Why would you be sorry user?" Tron asked.

"Because if I could have stopped it before it had happened I would have." He said leaning back on the counter to cross his arms over his chest. "I mean that. So would my father…. if he'd known you were alive."

Tron didn't speak for many long tense moments. "I did what I had to. To save Flynn, your father, I allowed the corruption." He looked up meeting Sam's grey eyes. "I'm sorry for that weakness."

Sam blinked. "You think I blame you?" He laughed softly pushing up off the counter. "Look Tron," he sighed, "I would have done the same thing. I'm not angry…" what would his father say? "I'm proud." He managed. "Thank you. Without you I never would have had seen him again, had that last resolution." He nodded. "You did the right thing."

Tron nodded. "As you say User." He looked around. "Shall I return to the grid?"

Sam smirked. "By the way you asked I know you don't want to." He smiled and moved to the end of the couch and pulled a blanket out from underneath it. Setting it on the couch he turned to the far cabinet. Pulling it open he grabbed a pillow. "Here these are Quorra's, she stays here when Alan's out of town." He nodded. "Sleep- I um…I mean Recharge here." He offered.

"Thank you." Tron nodded and sat on the couch.

"Who's running security in your absence?" Sam asked.

"A program I trust completely." He nodded.

"Okay…but when we return if it's a mess you've got explaining to do." He stated calmly. "I just rebuilt the grid." He shook his head. "I don't want to have to do it again."

"And you won't. User if it's any-"

"Sam." Sam broke in. "My name is Sam."

Tron gave a nod. "very well Sam." He sighed. "If it's any consolation…You'll be satisfied with the program I've left in charge." The way he said program peaked Sam's interest.

Sam looked at his watch. "What time did you leave the grid?"

Tron turned his head. "It was 02:30." He stated.

Sam nodded. "You've been gone two days." He sighed. "I need a few more house of sleep." He looked at Tron. "Can they be without you for a week while I get some sleep?"

"Week?" Tron asked.

"Six cycles?" Sam tipped his head.

"Yes I told them I would be absent up to 15 cycles." Tron turned to lay on the pillow and put his feet on the blanket.

Sam walked back in grabbing the blanket and pulled it over the program and smiled down. "Dream well."

"Don't flux." Tron said as if an order.

"Night." Sam sad and pat the programs shoulder before turning to head back down the short hallway to his room. He turned back only once and Tron appeared to be asleep as if instantly. "Lucky." He shook his head and made his way back to his bedroom.

* * *

To be continued... maybe

 


End file.
